


입 짧은 토니

by lazy_lemon



Series: 아담토니 트위터 썰 [1]
Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

입 짧은 토니가 왜 이렇게 좋은가 했더니 아담의 존재 자체를 어느정도 부정할 수 있어서인듯

아담이 요리로서는 일류임을 알고 그의 상품성도 알아보지만 모든 사람이 칭송하는 아담의 요리에는 딱히 별 생각 없는 토니

완벽한 요리를 한다는 것은 완벽한 사람과 완벽한 섹스를 하는 것과도 같다는 인터뷰를 하는 것을 보며 그것이 가능할리 없다고 생각하는 토니 완벽한 사람은 없다 섹스와 요리가 완벽할 수는 있겠지만 인간은 완벽할 수 없다고 좀 회의적으로 생각함

이 썰에서 두 사람은 별개의 사업관계면 좋겠다 잘 나가는 미슐랭 쓰리스타 셰프랑 더 잘나가는 사업가 토니는 아담을 스카웃하려고 머리로만 생각함

능력은 높게 사지만 컨트롤이 되지 않는 존재는 아무래도 불편하기 마련임 그래서 종종 아담의 레스토랑에 들르며 사업계획을 수정해갔으면 좋겠다

아담은 아담대로 토니랑 손을 잡으면 자신에게 이득이 될 것을 알지만 그래야 할 필요를 못느낌 결국 토니의 사업 파트너라는 것은 말이 좋아 파트너지 셰프로서의 존재만 남고 나머지 인간성에 목줄을 채우겠다는건데 그건 또 아담이 용납을 못할 듯

혼자 혹은 여럿이서 가끔은 여자나 남자와 함께 예약을 하기도 하고 느닷없이 노쇼 자리를 찾기도 하면서 대응을 보고 모든 요리를 맛보는 토니 하지만 아담은 가장 손을 댄 자국이 없는 접시가 토니의 것이라는 것을 알겠지

예쁘장한 얼굴에 사업수완도 좋고 똑부러지는데 그 점을 마음에 들어하지 않으면 좋겠다 자신이 영혼이라고 생각하는 요리가 토니에게는 그냥 돈벌이 대상이라는 것 더 정확히는 아무런 감흥을 주지 못한다는 것

뭐 그렇게 투닥대다가 얼결에 가장 완벽한 섹스를 하는 날이 오겠지

평소라면 입에 대지 않을 싸구려 보드카부터 시작해서 줄줄이 병을 비워나가는 치킨게임 끝에 둘 다 잔뜩 취하고 그 와중에도 어떻게 발기에 성공한 아담이 위로 올라간 것을 시작으로 둘이 계속 자는데 남들이 들으면 질 나쁜 농담이라 웃을 정도로 서걱거렸으면

토니는 술에 강한 편이고 아담은 되도록 술을 입에 대지 않는다는 주의인데 둘이 같이 술을 마신다=자는 날 이렇게 되어서 무언가 찝찝하게 뒤끝이 남아있으면 좋겠다 서로 쟤가 섹스는 잘 하는데 그거랑은 별개로.. 하는 그런 느낌

뭐 그러다가 식전주 몇 잔 마신 말짱한 정신의 토니랑 원래도 멀쩡했던 아담이랑 아찔하게 잘 맞는 섹스를 하고 가운만 걸친 상태로 몽롱한 토니에게 어니언스프를 만들어주는 아담 정확히는 계속 끓고 있던거고 치즈만 얹어서 한번 구운 것을 들이밀겠지

피곤하기도 하고 아담 체력 맞추는거 침대 위에서 한참 달아올랐을때다 따라가지 끝난 후에는 완전 늘어져버리는 터라 물리지도 못하고 스푼 대주는 것에 얼결에 한 입 물었는데 생각보다 맛있다고 놀라는 토니 그거 그냥 배고픈거야..

싹싹 비우는 것은 바라지도 않고 맛있게나 먹으면 좋겠다고 생각하던 차에 다 비우진 못했지만 그래도 반 정도 주는 대로 입 벌려 먹는게 귀엽다고 생각하는 아담

잘 안먹을 뿐이지 입은 정확해서 흠을 잡는 것도 잘하는 토니에 섹스와 음식을 같이 준비하느라 허리가 휘는 아담 보고싶다 여전히 둘의 사업 계획은 합의점을 찾지 못하는데 섹스취향만 합의점에 도달함


End file.
